Lala
- Human = - Casual = - Anatomy = }} - Wolf = - Wolf = - Lycan = }}}} }}Lala is the granddaughter of Akeala, the Alpha of the Wolf Pack, as well as a rival of Mowgli's. Though later on, she falls in love with Mowgli, and risks exposure to the Tantu Waters, becoming a human/wolf shapeshifter in order to be with Mowgli in the human world. Characteristics *'Name': Lala *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Red (in both forms) *'Eyes': Yellow (wolf) Green (human) *'Likes': Mowgli, Shanti, Gray proving she's the best *'Dislikes': being proven wrong, Mowgli (formerly) *'Family': Akeala (grandfather), Father (unknown) Appearance Wolf Lala is a slender female teenage wolf with brownish red fur and brown eyes. She has no distinctive pattern to her fur, but it is soft and smooth. Human Lala's human form is that of a petit athletic girl with bouncy but smooth red hair, Caucasian skin with green eyes. Lycan Background Lala was born of son of the leader of the pack that adopted Mowgli. Even when she was young, she met Mowgli the first time, and thought he was completely strange and out of place. She bullied and picked on him constantly when they were younger, never accepting him as a member of the pack, even when he succeeded at the dares she gave him. Falling in Love As they got older, Lala further pushed it by challenging him to a hunt involving catching two rabbits and three birds, with her as the challenger. Becoming a Human Herself Personality Lala has a serious and honorable personality, unwilling to use cowardly tactics even in an emergency, as shown through her disapproval of Mowgli joining the pack. She was also the only one in the group who did not get along with Mowgli in the wolf pack, always stating he never belonged with them, and did everything in her power to have him banished. Although a wolf, she is easily frightened against powerful enemies, such as Shere Khan or the Giant Cobra. When they are in their teens, she reveals to Mowgli, realizing her feelings for him, that she respects him for never giving up and considers him a hard worker. She shows the most concern for her comrades when they are in trouble, often lending her strength in fights. Apparently when she was given the power to become a human, she now has a problem with people calling her a midget (although the context of the phrase could be used to be called flat, as in bust size), due to her having the smallest bust size among the girls. When she becomes human, she began to take baths, mostly as a source of pleasure. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Lycanthropy': Much like the werewolves of folklore and thanks to the Tantu Waters, Lala can transform into a human and back into her wolf form. However, she is not a werewolf, and therefore is not restricted to the limitations of a creature of the night. She can also retain full memory of herself, and therefore has her human consciousness while in her wolf and transitional forms. In her transitional form she is able to stand erect on her legs and retain the use of her hands, but is also able to run and maneuver on all fours like a wolf. Other effects of her wolf and/or transitional forms include: **'Enhanced Size': Proportionately greater in size than that of her human form, her hybrid wolf-human bones and muscles make Lala taller and stronger. Although her lupine and transitional forms are more massive than her human form, the source of this additional mass is unknown. **'Enhanced Strength': Greater strength than that of a normal male adult human, due to her enhanced muscular build. **'Enhanced Speed': Enhanced muscles are swift as a wolf but to the proportional size of a human. **'Enhanced Reflexes': Although enhanced her muscles and skeleton are also extremely flexible, giving her the agility of her animal form. **'Hyperkeen Senses': Keen animal senses of sight, smell & hearing combined with human intelligence are heightened further than that of a regular wolf. She can perceive infrared, ultra violet, heat, pheromones & emotions such as fear or lust. **'Regenerative Healing Factor': Lala is capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed areas of her body with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Injuries that result in massive tissue damage such as bullet wounds, slashes, punctures, blunt force trauma, and severe burns heal completely, without so much as a scar, in a shorter amount of time. Skills *'Survival Skills' *'Tracking Skills' Relationships Lala's Relationships Gallery Lala, the Wild Wolf Girl.JPG Lala, human attire and anatomy.JPG|Human form Lala, wolf and Lycan anatomy.JPG|Wolf and Lycan forms Voice Actor Luci Christian Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Animals Category:Humans